


Out of all the Women.

by krrn07



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Eating, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrn07/pseuds/krrn07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's on a mission for two weeks. Hux has found his chance. ;) NSFW!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of all the Women.

You stood in the cockpit of the command shuttle. Whilst Kylo was getting ready to leave.

He took his mask off. "I'll be back in two weeks, I promise." He said, his deep masculine voice sending shudders throughout your body. He cupped your face squeezing your cheeks, creating a pout.

Kylo chuckled at the sight of his lover looking so childish.

You felt tears brimming in your eyelids.

Kylo bent down and kissed your lips.

"I'm gonna miss you." You said, voice breaking.

The radio went off, "Commander Ren, you're ready for takeoff."

You slowly walked out of the cockpit and down the ramp.

Kylo and yourself had been back for roughly two hours from a mission from Supreme Leader. And now he had to go again.

The intercom went off on your wrist. "Y\N, will you please meet me in my quarters?" General Hux spoke.

"Ugh." You groaned in frustration. Remembering you had to go debrief the mission with that nuissance. You clicked the button to reply. "On my way."

You made your way through the base, to the top floor on the West end of Starkiller base.

You started typing the code into his door but it opened before you finished.

You made your way inside. 

Once you reached the main area. You found the General sprawled out on the couch. He appeared to be drinking, heavily.

"Uhh.. General."

"I like it when you call me that." He said his voice heavy and deep.

You had never seen him so informal, his hair was messy, he was wearing his standard uniform pants with a grey shirt.

"Umm.. General are you okay?" You slowly asked.

He got up and slowly made his way to you.

He stood over you like a ginger tower. You hated how tall everyone was in the order, compared to your average height.

He slowly brought his hand to your face. Grazing your cheekbones, sending goosebumps all over your body from his cold touch.

You admired his sharp cheek bones, and ocean blue eyes, and the freckle here and there. He was truly a handsome, yet menacing man. You looked at his lips and how perfectly plump they were, you could almost...NO. 

"I like it.. When you call me General." He said, barely whispering. His hand trailed behind your hair and lightly grasping your neck.

He looked into your eyes, averting his gaze to your lips. He slowly leaned down and planted a soft, breathy kiss to your lips.

You flinched, and jumped back, "Hux! No! Kylo!! He'll... No!"

You stood a few feet away from him breathing heavily.

He slowly walked closer to you. Lightly holding your arms on each side. "He'll never know." 

He leaned down and started kissing you again.

You didn't object. 

He started slowly walking you to his room. Your back met with the cold metal door, you gasped.

He still didn't break the kiss but merely bent down letting his hands fall down underneath your thighs. He lifted you up and opened the door.

He laid you onto the bed and broke the kiss.

He slowly reached up towards the opening of your uniform, unzipping the tight leather top.

Your breasts sprung free from the contraption.

Hux bit his lip, at the size of them.

"Ren has a nice view." He said whispering then chuckling.

He cupped your breasts tweaking the nips.

"Mm.. Hux."

"I think I like Hux better" he said grinning.

He got up and slip the rest of your uniform off. Leaving you in panties.

Hux admired the sight.

He started stripping of his uniform, finally standing in just his boxer's.

You could see his erection poking out. He was certainly long.

He caught you looking at his manhood. 

"Not yet." He said his voice deepening.

He pulled you to the edge of the bed, legs dangling off the bed.

He got on his knees breathing between your legs. He started kissing your inner thigh, slowly making his way to your cunt.

He stopped just over your cunt. His lips right over it, breathing hot breath. 

You gasped at the sensation. "Hux"

At that, he started slowly making out with your cunt.

He kissed from top to bottom, making long smacking noises.

He started using his tongue, sending you in an heavy breathing state.

"Mmm... Fuck."

He started using just his tongue slurping and wiggling it up and down your cunt.

"Hux! Fuck.. Mmm" you came and Hux slurped your juices clean.

He stood and looked at you.

He bent down and planted a large kiss to your lips, tasting yourself you moaned.

"Good, right?" Hux said breaking the kiss.

You nodded.

He started to kiss you again, bent over. His hands starting movimg down your abdomen, and your breasts.

He cupped your left breast and started massaging, your nipples hardening at the sensation, and back arching.

His right hand holding on to your hip. It slowly made its way to your cunt.

He started massaging your breast and cunt simultaneously.

"Mm.. Fuck Hux!!" You shouted from the amazing sensations.

"Shout my name when you come! Let everyone know who you're getting fucked so pleasurably by."

You came again. "HUX! FUCK!"

"Fucking whore!" Hux said through gritted teeth.

He threw you to the centre of the bed, spreading your legs wide.

He pressed his bulge onto your cunt through his boxer.

He got up and pulled his boxer off and his manhood free.

His length was jaw dropping.

Kylo's was long and thick.

But Hux's was longer.

You bit your lip, and Hux chuckled.

He slowly made his way on top of you.

He looked directly into your droopy eyes. "Ready?"

You nodded.

He pushed his length fully into.

You gasped at how deep it went into you.

"Fucking.. Agh. You're so tight."

He started thrusting into you faster and harder, coming out all the way.

"Mmm..HUX!! I'm gonna.. FUCKK!!" You came a third time. Grasping onto his shoulders, scratching his back.

Hux growled, thrusting a few more times. Then he came in you. "Arghh!! Fuck fuck!!"

He fell and rolled you over on top of him. Still keeping himself in you.

He lifted you out of him. 

His cum came oozing out, he admired the sight. Your pussy dripping him.

He took his hand and gently started rubbing the cum all over your cunt, he grabbed your breast and started massaging.

He started massaging your cunt faster and faster. "Hux! No!" You shouted from overstimulation.

You came your final time. "AHH! FUCK HUX!!"

He cupped your cunt collecting your cum.

Some fell on his lap and dick.

He took the rest and rubbed it all over your belly and breast.

"Kylo's gonna kill me." You said catching your breath.

"Well if he is then you might as well keep doing it till he come's back" Hux chuckled. "You can only kill once but you can fuck unlimited." He said whilst rubbing your ass.

"Out of all the women you had to pick Kylo's"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hux you lonely bastard
> 
> Check out my other works ;)


End file.
